Traitorous Heart
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Ela, uma das invisíveis, com um passado misterioso que levou a quem ela era hoje. Ele, a estrela da escola, com um ego imenso e a cabeça afundada na arrogância. O que eles têm em comum? Nada. Porém, futuramente, eles acabariam responsáveis pela mudança do status quo - com muito sofrimento, amor e, o mais difícil de tudo, traição. Sumário completo na fic. Capa no profile. UA OOC


**Sinopse: **Roupas largas, óculos de armação, cabelo loiro sempre preso e vários livros empilhados em seus braços femininos escondidos por mangas longas: a definição que qualquer um da escola poderia dar caso alguém se lembrasse que Lucy Heartfilia existia.

Recém transferido para a escola, capitão do time de basquete, roupas de marca, cabelos sempre bem cuidados e uma legião de fãs e de amigos: a definição que todos poderiam dar e detalhar com ainda mais detalhes sobre a estrela da escola, Natsu Dragneel.

Em um lugar que as relações sociais eram intimamente ligadas ao interesse e à ambição, aqueles que não tinham dinheiro ou algo a dar não tinham qualquer espaço ou voz. Os invisíveis, como eram conhecidos, não poderiam ser mais ignorados do que já eram.

Porém, _o status quo_ estava prestes a mudar.

"O que quer que eu faça para te provar o que digo, Minerva. É só me dizer."

"Se você conseguir tirar a virgindade da Heartfilia e depois humilhá-la na frente de toda a escola até a Festa de Formatura... Eu vou acreditar em cada palavra que você disse. Ah, e você não vai se arrepender, Natsu, eu garanto."

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, eu tenho que parar de pensar em novos enredos, isso já está ficando ridículo. Mas, enquanto eu não paro de fazer bobagem (tipo, ao invés de estar estudando pra minha prova fudida de anato de amanhã, estou aqui Ç_Ç), vou ver se vocês animam a ler essa ideia recém saída do forno. Eu sei que a história é meio manjada, mas peço que me deem uma chance, prometo que até o final terão muitos twists :D

Mas devo dizer que estou pensando seriamente em parar de me esforçar com o fandom de FT (menos _Bring me to Life_, porque nela vocês leem **e** comentam S2), porque eu escrevo escrevo escrevo e não vejo retorno ):

Mas, essa é a minha última tentativa de long fic aqui no fandom. Se não der certo, vejo o que faço.

**CENSURA: **Por enquanto é T, então vou deixar T. Mas mais pra frente, isso se vocês quiserem que eu continue, eu vou mudar pra M.

**AVISOS: **Álcool, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo (mais futuramente), Violência... É, pois é.

**GÊNEROS: **Universo Alternativo, Drama, Darkfic, Romance, Comédia, Lemon, Lime, Friendship... É muita coisa, já deu pra entender x)

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!

* * *

**Traitorous Heart**

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de FT não me pertencem, infelizmente.

**1.** Invisível

* * *

O barulho dos corredores a deixava desconfortável. A quantidade de pessoas que se aglomeravam pelos armários e riam de tudo e de todos a deixava infeliz de ter que passar por eles para chegar até a biblioteca. Todos os livros que carregava ocupavam seus dois braços pesadamente, e só estavam realmente seguros pois as mangas longas daquele moletom serviam para não deixá-los escorregarem.

Por onde ela passava ninguém virava um olho sequer para observá-la. Ela já tinha se acostumado com aquilo, já que depois de cinco anos como uma das invisíveis ela já não se importava tanto com o fato de que a escola a tratava como se ela não existisse. Talvez alguns professores soubessem seu nome, ou mesmo o diretor tivesse conhecimento de que havia uma Lucy Heartfilia matriculada ali; mas, fora isso, nenhum de seus colegas ou alunos de qualquer outra turma lhe davam a mínima. Além dos outros invisíveis, é claro. Os outros invisíveis a acolhiam quando ela queria companhia, quando todos os seus problemas se tornavam demais e ela simplesmente precisava que alguém olhasse para ela e a _visse_. Quando ela precisava, aqueles que um dia ela ignorara, ajudavam-na com o simples fato de _estarem ali_.

Ela caminhava rapidamente por entre todos os alunos, tentando não trombar em ninguém para não causar uma anormalidade no local: chamar a atenção para si.

Seus óculos de armação, que ela na realidade não precisava, estavam deslizando lentamente por seu nariz; o cabelo loiro que sempre estava preso tinha uma aparência mal cuidada, de que precisava ser lavado; e as roupas, sempre largas e compridas, escondiam qualquer curva de seu corpo que poderia atrair olhares. Ela não aparentava nenhuma feminilidade real e ninguém realmente se perguntava por que até mesmo em dias de calor ela usava moletons, calças jeans maiores do que o próprio tamanho e tênis.

Aqueles que ainda se lembravam de quem um dia ela tinha sido nem mesmo se perguntavam por que ela tinha se tornado a garota que ela era.

Ela avistou a biblioteca e quase sorriu em alívio, porém, antes que ela pudesse correr na direção das portas duplas e se esconder naquele lugar no próximo horário vago para estudar, o inevitável ocorreu: ela trombou em alguém.

Todos os livros que ela segurava com tanto cuidado voaram para todos os lados e, como se antes o corredor não estivesse repleto de conversas e risadas altas, o barulho que eles fizeram ao caírem no chão ecoou ao seu redor.

Ela tinha realizado o maior dos pecados.

Ela tinha se tornado visível.

"Olha só, _tinha_ que ser a desastrada da Heartfilia!" Uma voz feminina que ela conhecia tão bem ressoou pelo corredor como se a garota, em pé ao lado da pessoa que também tinha sido jogada ao chão junto de Lucy, estivesse falando em um alto-falante. "Por que nunca olha por onde anda?" A pergunta era para ser retórica e, sem querer atrair ainda mais atenção para si, Lucy engoliu a resposta que estava pronta para ser lançada contra Minerva.

A loira tentou não manter contato visual com a Rainha da escola, evitando subir os próprios olhos mais do que o suficiente para que ela pudesse localizar os próprios livros espalhados ao seu redor.

"Yukino?" Minerva chamou, fazendo com que a menina que também tinha caído ficasse ereta em tensão. Ela conhecia aquele tom de voz. Era o mesmo que sempre era usado antes de alguma humilhação. "Se levante, você não pode estar no chão junto com esse _lixo_." O comentário maldoso carregou ainda mais veneno naquela última palavra, como se somente a menção de tal termo já fosse nojento o suficiente.

Lançando um olhar de dó para a loira ainda caída no chão, a garota de cabelos prateados e feições meigas se levantou com cuidado para não pisar em nenhum dos livros.

Mas Minerva não teria a mesma compaixão.

"Sting!" Ela chamou, fazendo com que Lucy respirasse fundo. Ela já até _sentia_ o que aconteceria a seguir.

Ouvindo o chamado de Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Natsu e Orga se aproximaram do local, os quatro andando como se fossem donos do mundo com suas roupas de marca, sorrisos Colgate e óculos escuros pendurados na gola de suas camisas. Dentre eles, o que mais chamava atenção por seu físico bem estruturado, ombros largos, braços definidos, maxilar firme e olhos ônix intensos, era Natsu Dragneel. O novo capitão do time de basquete da escola sempre causava suspiros por onde passava, o que vinha somente se intensificando a cada momento. As garotas que tinham o mínimo de status social para que fossem notadas por um simples olhar, sempre saíam contando sobre o acontecido para o resto da escola, pois o garoto Dragneel representava o namorado dos sonhos para todas elas: rico, bonito e capitão de um dos times. Tudo o que elas poderiam ganhar na Alta Sociedade de Hargeon pelo simples fato de serem conhecidas do filho do novo homem mais rico da cidade, era simplesmente inimaginável. E, para piorar, tudo aquilo simplesmente tinha subido para sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele tivesse um ego enorme e muita arrogância.

Então, assim que ele chegou junto de seus outros três novos amigos inseparáveis, Lucy soube que seu dia tinha tomado um caminho para o pior.

"Sting, por favor, arranque as capas dos livros da Heartfilia. Ela parece não entender que pessoas como ela nem mesmo deveriam ler." As palavras cruéis de Minerva foram acompanhadas por uma risada baixa e masculina, que finalmente fez com que a loira olhasse para cima.

Seus olhos chocolates se prenderam aos ônix, vendo neles um brilho de divertimento frio.

Ela logo desviou os próprios olhos novamente, não querendo deixar que aqueles monstros pudessem notar as lágrimas que começavam a surgir.

"Não faço isso porque você pediu, vadia." Sting respondeu com um sorrisinho de lado, quase rindo abertamente ao ver o olhar irritado que a morena lhe mandou após o pequeno xingamento. O que ele podia fazer se aquela era a verdade? "Faço porque quero." E então, ele se abaixou perto de um livro de cada vez e, com a força de alguém que praticava diversos esportes, as capas de cada um deles foram arrancadas uma a uma.

Lucy tinha fechado os olhos assim que o outro loiro tinha começado a destruir o primeiro objeto e nem mesmo chegou a notar como Natsu também tinha entrado na brincadeira.

O silêncio que tinha acompanhado todo o acontecimento só foi quebrado quando, do nada, duas pessoas andaram a passos firmes até o grupo e, sem preâmbulos, socaram Sting e Natsu para longe da garota.

Os sons de ultraje do restante da platéia e os grunhidos de dor dos dois garotos atacados fizeram com que Lucy novamente olhasse para cima - mesmo com as teimosas lágrimas que insistiram em rolar por suas bochechas - para ver Gray e Loke a sua frente, defendendo-a sem medo do que aquilo poderia lhes causar; já que, assim como ela eles também eram invisíveis, e não deveriam estar chamando a atenção de ninguém.

"Por que não se mete com alguém do seu tamanho, palito de fósforo?" Gray perguntou enraivecido para Natsu, que o encarava com fogo nos olhos. Ele odiava ser chamado de palito de fósforo.

_Odiava._

"Alguém como _você_, princesa?!" Ele rosnou de volta, batendo a testa contra a do outro garoto enquanto o encarava raivoso.

"Ah, Natsu, por mais que me agrade vê-lo com todos esses músculos contraídos..." Minerva interrompeu o que poderia escalar rapidamente para uma luta física, olhando com agrado para os braços do garoto e para suas costas que, mesmo por baixo do tecido da camisa, estavam visivelmente trabalhadas em tensão. "Nós não temos mais tempo para essa ralé. Vamos embora, ainda quero almoçar." Ela completou, olhando as próprias unhas com desinteresse, como se Sting não estivesse com o lábio cortado com o soco de Loke ou como se os livros de Lucy não tivessem sido destruídos momentos antes.

A tensão que envolvia a todos ali presentes era quase palpável, mas, depois de respirar bem fundo, o garoto Dragneel se afastou de Gray, abrindo um enorme sorriso zombeteiro e colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans. "Claro, Minerva. Não poderia ter dado uma idéia melhor." Ele concordou, andando até a garota e a puxando contra o próprio corpo de forma brusca. "Eu não sei se eles sabem o que é comida, mas eu definitivamente não quero ficar sem ela."

Com aquele comentário a garota riu com gosto, e logo o grupo dos mais populares da escola deram a volta na loira ainda no chão e caminharam na direção da lanchonete. Por onde eles passavam os burburinhos recomeçavam e, logo que saíram daquele corredor, o barulho de conversas e risadas altas voltou com força total.

Quase automaticamente o restante da escola que não tinha presenciado todo aquele drama recebeu vídeos e fotos de Lucy no chão rodeada de livros parcialmente destruídos, humilhada e envergonhada.

"Vamos, Lucy." A voz gentil dos dois garotos que a ajudaram, mesmo que tivesse corrido risco de pesadas retaliações, fez com que ela limpasse o rosto com as costas da mão e, rapidamente, tentasse juntar o que restava de seus livros, ignorando até mesmo Gray e Loke.

Era como se ouvir o próprio nome ser chamado por eles a tivesse acordado para o que estava fazendo ou mesmo deixando de fazer; e, logo que tinha retomado sua compostura, ela continuou a correr para a biblioteca, deixando todos para trás e buscando seu único refúgio naquele lugar.

Ela não se importaria com mais aquela humilhação.

Ela. não. se. importaria!

Então por que ela continuava a sentir lágrimas caindo de seus olhos?

* * *

**N/A:** Pobre Lucy... Eu sei, eu sei. Natsu é um fdp aqui. MAS, é para o bem da história. Se vocês me derem uma chance, até o final, vocês vão gostar do meu Natsu Playboyzinho S2

Então, o que acharam da ideia? Devo continuar? Se quiserem que eu continuo me mandem reviews! Além de me fazer continuar a história e não deletá-la... Esqueci o que eu ia dizer hahahaha

Reviews!


End file.
